My love is my broken heart left for you to mend
by likefireandrain0240
Summary: I have always been someone who shows their emotions outwardly no matter what.  No one has ever said that this was one of my best qualities… until last Saturday.  He shouldn't be able to cause me pain.  We aren't even together anymore... Please Review!


Chad POV

One Week Ago

"I can't believe this! OH MY GOSH! I won! I won!"

She was running up the hallway yelling it to the world. She ran right past me with her long brown hair dancing behind her. _I can't believe she won the trip. She barely does anything on her show! We have to do some real acting over at the Falls and it really wears you out! Oh stop looking so pretty with your long brown hair and those big brown eyes. You're making it way to hard for me to be pissed off!_

I sulked back to my dressing room cursing the day that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't win the trip to Hawaii. I plopped down onto one of the beanie bag chairs in front of my flat screen and flipped on the TV. _Eww… Vampire Diaries. _*Click* *Hannah Montana theme song plays* "Ughhh…. When is this show not on?" *Click* _Ahhh… finally, some good ol' Mackenzie Falls._

"Knock, knock!"

_Ughh… I just sat down! Who dares to disturb Chad Dylan Cooper while he is watching himself!_

I walked over to my door and opened it. I totally didn't mind that I was disrupted. There she was with her big brown eyes and her adorable smile standing in my doorway.

"Hey Chad! Guess what I just got?" she said, waving the tickets in my face.

That just threw me over the edge. Not only was she rubbing the tickets in my face, but the way she said it gave me weak knees. I held onto the door for support so I wouldn't fall over. I couldn't let her know that I thought she was beautiful and amazing. And I definitely couldn't let her know that I loved her.

"Leave me alone Sonny!" I yelled, probably looking a little angrier then I meant to.

The last thing I saw before the door shut was a single tear, rolling down her cheek.

Sonny POV

"Leave me alone Sonny!"

_What just happened? Why is he so angry at me? _*sob* _Why am I crying? I don't even like him._ *sob* _Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I like him! But why was he so angry? Maybe he was just pissed about the tickets. I mean he did want them a lot! I guess I'll just ask him what's wrong._

I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I knocked on the door once more. A few seconds later the door opened again and there he was standing there with that same look on his face.

"Sonny, I told you to leave me alone."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Sonny, just go."

"No Chad, not till I get an answer!"

"Fine! You wanna know why! It's because you won those stupid tickets to Hawaii and I really wanted to go. There! Are ya happy?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. _Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous of me! Could this get any better? Oh wow! He looks really depressed. Maybe I should give him my second ticket. The rest of the Randoms can't go because they are all busy and I don't want to go with mom._ I looked up and saw him glaring at me like I was the most hated person in the world._ Oh Gosh! That's kind of scary._

"Um… Chad?" I stuttered.

"What?" He said grinding his teeth together.

"Uh…well….um…. I was wondering… well… ?"

"Huh?"

_Oh god! He wants me to say it again! Ohhh….. okay here I go._

"Um…well, I was wondering… if you wanted my extra ticket to Hawaii."

Chad POV

"Um…well, I was wondering… if you wanted my extra ticket to Hawaii."

I couldn't move. My body had just frozen on the spot. _She just asked me to go with her to Hawaii! She asked me to go to HAWAII WITH HER! Well, what are you waiting for Chad? Say yes! Why can't I say yes? AHHHH! Stupid mouth! MOVE!_ SAY YES ALREADY!

"Umm… Chad?"

I looked over at her and she was staring at me like I was insane. That could only mean one thing…

"Uhh… Did I just say that out loud?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you did Chad. So I'll go and get the ticket and be right."

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. _She looks so cute when she smiles like that. I can't believe I'm going to be spending an entire week with her in Hawaii!_

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be in here."

It was at this moment that my relationship with Sonny Monroe became more than anything I had ever expected.


End file.
